se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hirohito/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hirohito - Puyi.jpg| En 1940 el emperador japonés Showa y Manchukuo "Kant" emperador Pu Yi se reunieron Pu Yi, que también sirve como un pseudo "Imperio de Manchuria" de las Fuerzas Armadas Mariscal, presidente honorífico de "Imperio de Manchuria" de la Asociación. kknews.cc Deng Xiaoping - Hirohito.jpg| Former Chinese leader Deng Xiaoping (first from right) and wife Zhuo Lin (second from left) meet with Japanese Emperor Hirohito and his wife Princess Nagako at the Emperor's Palace in Tokyo on October 23, 1978. Photo: people.com.cn Japón * Ver Meiji Tennō - Sin imagen.jpg| The baby was named by his grandfather, and will have the personal name of Hirohito, and the title Prince Michi. Japanese Girls and Women. Alice Mabel Bacon Hirohito - Yoshihito.jpg| Crown Prince Yoshihito with his children Princes Hirohito and Yasuhito, 1904 ww2dbase Akihito - Hirohito.jpg| Crown Prince Akihito sits with his father, Emperor Hirohito, posthumously known as Emperor Showa, as they watch a sports event put on by Imperial Household staff at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo in April 1947. | IMPERIAL HOUSEHOLD AGENCY / VIA KYODO Sin imagen.jpg| Hirohito recibió a Koiso en audiencia conjunta con el almirante Mitsumasa Yonai , y los acusó: "Los dos, en cooperación mutua, formarán un gabinete,... God's Samurai: Lead Pilot at Pearl Harbor. By Katherine V. Dillon Sin imagen.jpg| El emperador Hirohito entregando un mensaje al Ministro de Guerra japonés, teniente general Hideki Tojo. Estuvieron en una revisión militar para marcar. Everett Collection Inc / Alamy Foto de stock Sin imagen.jpg| Estas reservas eran compartidas por el Emperador Hirohito en las reuniones de su Consejo Privado. A pesar de todo ello, Koiso fue seleccionado al no conseguirse ningún consenso de una alternativa más apropiada. WP Sin imagen.jpg| A raíz de este fracaso, en Abril de 1945 el Emperador eligió Primer Ministro a Kantaro Suzuki, justo antes de convocar una reunión de urgencia tras saberse acerca de la caída de las Islas Ryûkyû y el fracaso en la Batalla de Okinawa. eurasia1945.com Sin imagen.jpg| Después de la rendición japonesa en 1945, el emperador Hirohito le pidió a Higashikuni que formara un gabinete con la esperanza de que su estatus como miembro de la familia imperial ayudaría a sanar el país. Encyclopædia Britannica Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Emperor Hirohito presents scroll to PM Hayato Ikeda and Hayato Ikeda wit...HD Stock Footage. CriticalPast Eisaku Satō - Hirohito.jpg| Tokio, mayo de 1972: El emperador Hirohito y la emperatriz Nagako ver como vicepresidente Spiro Agnew presenta el primer ministro japonés Eisaku Sato con los documentos que regresan Okinawa y las otras islas Ryukyu a Japón después de 27 años de dominio estadounidense de la posguerra. Foto: Ralph Payne Sin imagen.jpg| TOKIO, martes; 19 de nov. El presidente Ford fue recibido formalmente por el EmPeror Hirohito y el Premier Kakuei Tanaka de Japón esta mañana para comenzar una visita de estado al principal aliado de los Estados Unidos en el este de Asia. 19 de noviembre de 1974, página 1. The New York Times Archives Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira, Canadian Prime Minister Joe Clark, West Germany Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako, U.S. President Jimmy Carter, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti pose for photographs during a state dinner hosted by Emperor Hirohito at the Imperial Palace during the G7 Summit on June 28, 1979 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Sin imagen.jpg| Yasuhiro Nakasone, elegido primer ministro por el Parlamento de Japón. El nuevo jefe del Gobierno nipón, que será investido de sus poderes de modo solemne en una ceremonia ante el emperador de Japón, Hiro Hito. Tokio 27 NOV 1982. El País Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Sukarno - Sin imagen.jpg| Sukarno Guest of Japanese Emperor. Tokyo, Japan: President Achmed Sukarno (center) of Indonesia with Emperor Hirohito of Japan (left) and Crown Prince Akihito when Sukarno was guest of the emperor at luncheon in the Imperial Palace in Tokyo. The Indonesian president is on a tour of 'rest' from his presidential duties. He is being given the red carpet treatment in Japan amid rumors that he is an unofficial link for Afro-Asian leaders who want the US and Russia to get together in another summit conference. February 3, 1958. Getty Hirohito - Suharto.jpg| Ke Jepang (1968), dari kiri ke kanan Presiden Soeharto, Ibu Tien Soeharto dan Kaisar Hirohito. Perpustakaan Nasional Republik Indonesia Asia del Sur India * Ver Hirohito - Sri Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru.jpg| 1957 :: Japan Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako and Prince Akihito with PM Jawaharlal Nehru at Imperial Palace,Tokyo, @IndianHistoryPic Hirohito - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Smt Indira Gandhi meets Emperor Sato of Japan 06/25/1969. INC.Archives Irán * Ver Mohammad Reza Pahlev - Sin imagen.jpg| Mohammad Reza Pahleví (Sah de Irán)Hirohito Mohammad - Reza Pahlev. Keystone Pictures USA / Alamy Stock Photo Fuentes Categoría:Hirohito